


I Will Never Leave You

by Shadowaduro



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Danny Needs a Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Promise I Will Write More Than Just Stuff Like This With This Pairing, I just only feel like writing this sort of stuff, Jack Spends Too Much Time Playing with His Cards at Night, M/M, Nightmares, This pairing needs so many more stories, don't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowaduro/pseuds/Shadowaduro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a nightmare about losing someone, and Jack is the only one around, well awake, to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't wait to write another fic about these two, this ship will kill me.

Jack sat on his bed, leant back against his headboard and practised throwing cards, all of which hit the wall in front of him or glided slightly to the left, he had a small stereo on his bedside table playing music quietly. He hummed a bit to the tune for a bit as he continued until the deck of cards were all thrown.

With a small sigh escaping his lips, he moved slowly to get up and out of bed to grab them and start practising with them again. He does this a lot, staying up late in his room, alone, just listening to his own thoughts or music while practising, it was a habit of his. The others were normally fast asleep way before he had even finished the deck the first time around. 

He started picking up all the cards, while he liked being around the others, he liked his alone time, the others probably do too. The first one to pop in his head was Danny, probably because his room was right next to Jack's. Sometimes he would watch Danny, eye him up and down. He has idolised Danny for such a long time and he has never felt happier than he does now being able to be a part of The Horsemen. He never thought he would actually get a chance to work with or even become friends with the 'Legendary' J. Daniel Atlas. 

As he picked up the second last card on the ground, he heard a sound vibrate through his wall from Danny's room, a yelp quickly followed. As soon as the yelped reached his ears, he thought something must be up and quickly grabbed the other card before placing them on his bed. Yes, he wasn't currently wearing a shirt but he had to check if Danny was okay. He swiftly exited his room and took quick strides towards Daniel's room and opened the door slightly before poking his head through.

"Man, you alright?" Jack asked he left it a bit in case it took Danny a moment to reply but all he heard was silence. "Danny?" He spoke out once more, but still only got silence in the dark room, there was only the tiniest bit of light coming through the door. He tried to focus his hearing more but still couldn't hear anything from the door, which only increased his worry. "Alright, I'm coming in...so don't-uh-freak out or anything," He said somewhat quietly, before making his way through the door and entered the room. 

Leaving the door slightly open behind him, Jack took a couple steps forward and his eyes adjusted slightly to the darkest until he saw the outline of Danny's body sitting upright in his bed. He heard shallow breaths going in and out as he got closer to Danny. He slowed his steps a bit and stood still for a moment before edging his way towards the bed once more. It didn't take him long to make it over to the bed completely and be almost standing in front of Danny. 

He then slowly sat down beside Danny on his bed before reaching his hand and placing it on Danny's shoulder which caused him to flinch slightly and tense up his shoulders, but only for a moment as Danny then soon relaxed and a sigh escaped his lips. Jack watched as Danny looked up and turned his head towards him slowly, He almost stared as Danny looked into his eyes, which were filled with worry. As soon as he got a good look into Daniel's eyes he knew something was wrong.

He only got a chance to notice this before Danny lunged at him, burying his face into Jack's chest. Jack wasn't expecting this and he almost fell back onto the bed but kept himself semi upwards by leaning on his elbow, he automatically put the other arm around Danny and attempted to soothingly rub his back. He had never seen Daniel like this and he really had no idea what to do, so he just did the first thing that came to mind. 

"He-hey, it's alright.. um-I'm here" He rested his head on top of Danny's as he said this, trying to ignore how awkward it felt; the fact that Danny was almost completely laying on top of him. In reply Daniel only wrapped his arms around Jack, he mumbled something as he hugged Jack more tightly. Which caused Jack's breath to hitch slightly as he was slightly squished, it felt as if Danny had suddenly grown stronger or just didn't want to let go like something was wanting to pull him away and he had grabbed onto the nearest thing to him and hung onto it for dear life.

As Jack didn't hear exactly what Danny mumbled, his eyebrow raised slightly but he didn't ask. He was slightly confused at everything was going on and was trying to comfort Danny, with whatever was going on with him. 

~time skip brought to you by awkward hugs when Jack is shirtless~ 

After what felt like hours, Daniel finally removed his arms from around Jack and moved over back to a sitting position. He looked over at Jack, who was staring intently at him, eyes still full of worry. Which kinda broke Danny, he hated seeing the kid looking worried, sad, well basically almost every emotion besides happy, but this time, he felt it was his fault, that Jack looked like that and he put his head down in shame and mumbled a quick. "I'm sorry." Which only caused Jack to launch up straight. 

"No-no, don't be sorry..um- Dude really, I didn't mind. I-uh-just-.. you okay? I just heard a yelp...and came in to check on you..." Jack said in an almost whisper tone and rubbed the back of his neck. This caused Danny to look up and stare at Jack. 'he came to check on me? me? The arrogant control freak? he cares about me?' he sat there for a while, just staring at the brown-eyed kid, who shifted awkwardly at the staring. 

"..I..uh. Had a nightmare..a-about losing something-uh-someone.." Danny stopped to take a deep breath in before continuing. "I-um-I'm okay now. Thanks. You didn't have to but you did." he finished, looking away from Jack to look at a wall, that suddenly looked interesting, in reality, he just couldn't look at those brown eyes anymore, it hurt. Since that nightmare was about him losing Jack.

Jack's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded. "Y-yeah..no problem, man. Anytime" he stopped for a moment, as he glanced at the floor, awkwardly. "I-um- better go, get to bed, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow, Danny" He laughed awkwardly as he got up from the bed and started to head back over to the door, but before he got even close, Danny had gotten up and grabbed his wrist. 

"Jack, wait!..um, I-ah fuck it!" he stated bluntly before pulling Jack towards him and placing his lips onto Jack's, who's eyes widened in shock as he stood there. Danny eventually broke away as Jack hadn't moved, or really done anything, he glanced into those brown eyes, which were still wide with shock. "The nightmare was about you..about me losing you and I-just-couldn't help myself..I-um-I'm sorry...go, leave..I-I know you will." his voice wavered as he finished, he couldn't bare to look at Jack any longer so he let go of Jack's wrist and turned on his heel and walked back to his bed and climbed back into it, pulling the covers over his head.

He heard the door close and he slammed his eyes shut as he felt tears well up, he knew he had fucked up, badly. That his nightmare had just come true, it freaked him out how much that kid meant to him, how he did what he did without thinking, without control. What freaked him out even more was the fact that he had no control over what would happen afterwards, but what did happen shocked him even more as he suddenly felt more weight on the bed and the covers being pulled down before strong arms wrapped around him and "I will **never** leave you" was whispered into his ear by a certain person, who he thought had left him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope it's okay. and that's it not too sh*tty, It was inspired by Deathbeds by Bring Me The Horizon. 
> 
> I will continue to write more of this couple and maybe some other pairings that I ship. :3


End file.
